youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Maxmoefoe
Max Stanley (born ) known on YouTube as maxmoefoe is an Australian YouTube Celebrity and stand up-comedian. About Max's channel was originally centered around prank calls and mail opening videos. His channel went stagnant for a period until he recently began regularly producing videos with TVFilthyFrank, idubbbzTV, and Anything4Views. These videos are usually of the 'shock' or 'cringe' variety. Max has 5 channels in total: Maxmoefoe, Maxmoefoetwo, MaxmoefoeGames, MaxmoefoePokemon and Maxmoefoecollection. Personal life Max was born and currently lives in Western Australia. He is currently in a fairly new relationship after breaking up with his girlfriend of five years. Max is a huge fan of the Pokémon franchise, he also has an obsession with collecting Pop Vinyl figures. He began his YouTube channel on November 14 of 2007, and released his first video a year later, which was a Pivot animation. He did not start producing prank videos until four years after he opened his account. In October 2013, Max took a break from his main channel, due to personal circumstances, reportedly being unable to film due to living in a house with 7 people. In March 2014, Max released a video on his second channel stating that he had finally moved into a new house and claimed he will start releasing videos again. Although, he remained partially active on Maxmoefoetwo and MaxmoefoeGames he pleased many fans with his announcement of his return to pranking. As of 2016, however, Max has not released a prank video in over a year. He has taken a permanent detour from pranks and mail times to focus on producing videos with TVFilthyFrank, idubbbzTV, and Anything4Views, which counts as nearly all of his popularity as of late. partnership with joji, ian, and chad In 2015, Max announced that his prank videos would stop being made in order to focus on new content. Max is almost always seen with George "Joji" Miller (FilthyFrank), Ian (iDubbbz), and Chad (Anything4Views). He is also occasionally affiliated with HowToBasic. Max has also jokingly considered joining the trio "a way to stop his channel from dying". Most of these videos are either vomit challenges, pain challenges, shock videos, and 'problematic humor' videos. Either Joji, Ian, Chad (or all three at once) have appeared in all of Max's videos as of January 2016. Controversy Following a prank call Max made to an auto repair shop by the name of "Lord of the Dings" Max wound up on the Australian news. The store owner had complained to the police who told him there was nothing they could do about it. Aggravated by this, the owner went to the news in an attempt to gain more publicity for his business. An omegle video Max posted got him a strike due to a (censored) video clip of a boy masturbating on the video chat site as a part of Max's "trolling on Omegle" series. It was unclear how old the boy was, and even though the clip was censored, it was considered inappropriate for YouTube and was promptly removed. In 2012, Max posted a video of himself pretending to be a 13-year old girl on Omegle, in which he ended up revealing the man as a pedophile. The video was taken down by YouTube for the content of the video and gave Stanley a second strike on his channel. Following the guidelines set in place by Google, Max's account was banned for two weeks and he returned to YouTube seeming a bit more enlightened as to what his videos should contain. Many people have mistakenly thought that Max's (October 2013 – May 2014) main channel absence was due to a ban, however this is incorrect. Social Media Max is currently Active on the following forms of social media: * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Tumblr * Snapchat – Maxmoeguy Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers